Projeto Marvel Young: The Fantastic Spider-Kid
by Caderno de ideias
Summary: Peter Parker é um menino de doze anos tímido e nada popular, que tem que lidar com as surras do valentão Flash Thompson e aturar as provações humilhantes de sua rival intelectual Gwen Stacy. Mas, ele esconde um segredo. Um grande segredo que vai colocá-lo em muitas aventuras acompanhado de outros jovens heróis e em sérias confusões.
1. A antiga vidinha de Peter Parker

_Notas da História:_

_**Projeto Marvel Young: Seja Bem-Vindo ao universo Marvel Young! Aqui todos os personagens mais famosos da Marvel Comics reencarnarão na forma de crianças e adolescentes. Esta história é contada do ponto de vista do Espetacular Homem-Aranha. Ops! Quero dizer, o Fantástico Garoto-Aranha.**___

_**Figuras inspirados nos personagens da Marvel Comics. Haverá muitas participações.**___

_**Está história é um novo universo. Por isso, pode haver fatos e informações um pouco distintas dos universos Marvel. Por favor, não me julgue por tentar trazer algo novo.**_

A antiga vidinha de Peter Parker.

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_Primeiro capítulo desta história. Espero que gostem!Minha primeira fic da Marvel.  
Desculpe os erros de português_

Fala se tem alguma coisa melhor que curtir uma bela noite de outono, nessa magnifica cidade chamada Nova York. Ainda mais, se você curte essa noite saltando sobre prédios e balançado em teias.

A maioria das pessoas termina sua noite de domingo com um belo copo de leite. Mas, no meu caso, substitua o copo de leite por um "copo de ação e pancadaria". Com certeza é melhor remédio para dormir.

Para aqueles que não me conhecem, meu nome Peter Benjamin Parker, tenho doze anos e eu sou meio diferente. Bom...Eu sou diferente de duas formas: De dia eu sou aquele nerd, quase sem amigos de que ninguém se importa; E de noite, eu sou **FANTÁSTICO GAROTO-ARANHA! **O amigo mascarado da vizinhança que luta contra o crime.

Está chegando a minha hora de ir pra cama e eu estou afim desse meu "copo de ação e pancadaria". Enquanto me balanço sobre as teias que saem de meus pulsos, vejo dois bandidos saindo de uma joalheria fechada: Um era um sujeito magro com máscara branca, daquelas bem típicas de bandido e o outro era um mais gordo com máscara preta.

Os dois Bandidos saem correndo, pois haviam acidentalmente ativado o alarme. Definitivamente, não eram gênios.

– Vamos rápido! – Disso o gordão. – Os tiras vão chegar a qualquer minuto.

É hora do show pessoal! Usando minha habilidade de saltar grandes alturas eu dou um grande salto e aterrisso bem na frente dos bandidos.

– Nossa! Vocês são aqueles caras do cinema em preto e branco, "O Gordo e o Magro"? – Zombei.

– Sai da frente, pirralho! – Disse o magrelo. – Vai brincar em outro lugar.

– Eu acho que não. Talvez vocês não me conheçam ainda, pois eu sou novo nessa área, mas eu sou o Fantástico Garoto-Aranha! Sou o vigilante de Nova York!

Os dois bandidos começam a gargalhar!

– HAHAAHAHAA! Ouviu essa cara?! O garoto acha que é um Super-herói! – Disse o Magrelo.

– Ouvi sim! – Respondeu o Gordo. – Mas, agora é hora do heroizinho ir pra casa, se não ele vai é ir para o céu. – Ameaçou-me com a arma fazendo.

Nossa! Como esses caras são ridículos. Eles mereciam ganhar o primeiro lugar dos bandidos mais tapados do ano! Acho que vou entrar no jogo deles.

– Por favor, seu bandido! Eu só estava brincando. – Encenei enquanto levantava as mãos para o alto.

– Isso mesmo! – Disse o gordo! – Agora, se manda da aqui!

– Tá bom! – Concordei falsamente – Mas, antes...– Rapidamente fiz o meu gesto especial com as mãos liberando minhas teias que voam direto a abertura dos olhos das máscaras, os deixando cegos.

– Mas, que droga é essa?! – Disseram os dois bandidos simultaneamente, enquanto tentavam tirar as teias de seus olhos.

– Essa é a minha "teia mágica". Esfreguem bem, pois faz muito bem pra pele!

– Tira isso da gente agora! – Ordenou o magrelo.

– Ah! Que isso?! Experimenta mais um pouco ai! – Dei um forte chute do bandido magro e ele voou para a parede, depois despejei mais teia para ele ficar fixo nela.

–Descansa um pouquinho ai! – Zombei – Opa! – Comecei a sentir aquele velho formigamento na cabeça que me avisa do perigo. Olho para trás e vejo que o gordão conseguiu tirar a teia dos olhos e, rapidamente, aponta a arma para mim. Por sorte, consigo me esquivar do tiro saltando até muro da joalheria, onde permaneço grudado.

– Você gruda nas paredes como um inseto?! – Perguntou surpreso!

– ALÔOOO! Que parte de "Garoto-Aranha" você não intendeu? E eu não sou um inseto, sou um aracnídeo. Como você é burro! Ainda por cima tentou atirar numa criança. Com certeza merece um castigo.

Fazendo meus gestos com as mãos, lanço teias que grudam em seus pés. Depois, eu a puxo o fazendo cair de cabeça pra baixo e prendo a teia em um semáforo próximo, onde ele permanece assim.

– Isso vai fazer o sangue ir até a sua cabeça para fazer você pensar no que fez. – Começo a escutar barulhos de sirene. – Ouviu isso? Vocês logo vai terão companhia. Vou aproveitar e deixar o meu cartãozinho. – Tiro do meu bolso um cartão dizendo " Cortesia do amigo da vizinhança! Ass: Garoto-Aranha!" e coloco na boca do gordo.

Viu só galera? É assim que é vida de Peter Parker é agora. Escalando paredes, balançando em teias e batendo em bandidos lezados. E pensar que há duas semanas eu era só um garoto comum. Incrível como as coisas podem se transformar de uma hora para outra.

Acho que é agora que eu conto a minha história, não é? Bom...Por onde eu começo...AH! Já sei! Tudo começou numa tranquila manhã. Era meu primeiro dia de aula na sétima serie e uma mulher gritava para eu me levantar.

– Peter Benjamin Parker! – Disse a mulher zangada comigo. –Levante agora e vá tomar café!

Era minha Tia May. Tinha cabelos morenos um pouco grisalhos e usava um avental de cozinha verde. Ela é conhecida no bairro como a melhor confeiteira.

– Não quero ir para a escola Tia May! – Resmunguei de baixo da coberta – Queria que o verão nunca acabasse.

– Pare de fazer tanto drama. Uma hora o verão acaba como todas as coisas boas que exitem nesse mundo. Agora, levante-se e vá tomar o seu café!

– Tá bom! – Concordei.

Troquei de roupa, coloquei meus óculos, fui escovar os dentes e fiquei fazendo careta no espelho como sempre faço. Não sei o motivo, mas eu faço e fico olhando para a minha anatomia. Meu físico nem um pouco atlético e meu ridículo cabelo tigelinha eu ficava observado aborrecidamente. Eu era o garoto mais inteligente do ensino fundamental, mas também o mais feio e rejeitado. A última coisa que eu queria era ter que passar por tudo isso de novo.

Pois bem, desci as escadas e fui até a cozinha onde estavam mais duas pessoas queridas: Meu tio Ben Parker e a nossa vizinha carismática, Anna Watson.

– Bom dia Campeão! – Disse tio Bem.

– Bom dia Peter! – Disse a Senhora Watson. – Nossa, Peter, como você cresceu nessas férias! Já é um rapazinho.

– Obrigado! – Agradeci.

Ela olhou pra mim com cara triste.

– Lamento, Peter, mas a Mary Jane disse que não vai voltar hoje. Sinto muito. – Disse A Senhora Watson.

– Não tem problema.

Mary Jane Watson é a sobrinha da Senhora Anna. Tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis como a água. Somos vizinhos desde os seis anos. Ela é bonitinha, talentosa e inteligente, mas fala pelos cotovelos, chega até irritar. Ela gosta de teatro, balé e jornalismo e é uma dos meus poucos amigos. Além dela tenho meu grande amigo Harry Osborn, filho do bilionário Norman Osborn. Eles sempre andam comigo no ônibus, mas ,na escola, eles têm seus próprios grupos. Mary Jane tem seus colegas do clube de teatro e Harry anda com os "populares", enquanto eu fico sozinho.

Tomei café, dei um abraço nos meus tios e peguei o ônibus. Se você não se importar, leitor, eu gostaria de pular essa parte do ônibus. Vou dizer apenas que é sempre a mesma coisa. Agora, vem aquela parte que faz da Escola de _Midtown ser o verdadeiro reino de Hades (para não falar inferno). Duas Palavras: Flash Thompson, o valentão que vive me atormentando desde a quarta série._

_Ele é exatamente meu oposto. Tem cabelo loiro, é mais bonito, atlético, forte e burro do que eu. Ainda por cima, namora a garota dos meus sonhos, Liz Allan. Naquele dia, ele me recebeu com uma de suas famosas "Encravadas atômicas"._

_Fui então para a primeira aula, com o meu querido Professor _Curt Connors que da aula de biologia. A aula dele é uma das minhas favoritas e ele é meu professor favorito. Ele me ajuda muito e vivi dizendo que sou um dos melhores alunos dele. Eu só não sou "O melhor" por causa de uma pessoa: Gwen Stacy, minha maior rival.

Os alunos, então, sentaram-se em seus lugares. E o Professor Connors deu inicio a sua aula com uma pergunta.

– Quem pode me dizer, o que é uma "simbiose"?

Rapidamente, eu levanto a minha mão para responder a pergunta, mas a maldita da Stacy conseguiu levantar primeiro.

– Senhorita Stacy, por favor, nos explique.

– Simbiose é uma associação de dois ou mais seres de diferentes espécies, mas que vivem conjuntamente, com vantagens recíprocas e são caracterizados como um só organismo, como por exemplo, o líquen, que é uma associação de algas e de cogumelos.

– Muito bem, Senhorita Stacy! Ganhou um positivo.

– Obrigada, Professor! – ela se vira e olha pra mim. – Mais rápido da próxima vez, Parker!

Respondi mostrando a língua.

– Idiota!

Agora entenderam por que eu a odeio? Tenho que lidar com essa criatura todo o santo dia. Ela se acha à perfeitinha, mas, na minha opinião, é a garota mais feia do fundamental. Mesmo com aquele cabelo loiro, ela tem sardas no rosto e usa um óculos quadrado muito feio. Usa um rabo de cavalo ridículo, um sweater verde e uma saia preta.

Passou-se algumas aulas e chegou a hora do almoço. Apesar de muitas vezes lanchar sozinho, as vezes, meu amigo Harry lanchava comigo. Tinha também o garoto Johnny Storm, conhecido por suas hilárias pegadinhas que fazia com os professores. Não eramos amigos, mas nos dávamos bem.

– Fala Parker! - Disse Harry e Johnny me cumprimentado e sentando na mesa.

– Oi caras. E ai como vão as coisas. - Perguntei

– Nesse sábado passado, levei o Harry para a minha casa e ele ficou mexendo nas "coisas" Da minha Irmã! - Disse Johnny furioso fazendo gesto de aspas com as mãos.

– Serio?

– Não me culpe por sua irmã ser muito gata. - Defendeu-se Harry

– Isso foi muito vacilo seu! - Disse Johnny furioso.

– Relaxa, cara! Só tava Fazendo umas pesquisas. - Disse Harry

– "Pesquisas" na gaveta de calcinhas dela? - Argumentou Johnny

– Só tava conhecendo ela antes de ir à luta.

– Ela é uns quatro anos mais que você. - Argumentei.

– Não estou nem ai pra idade. Pelo menos eu vou à luta. Diferente de você. - Falou Harry meio vulgarmente. - Vive cercado de garotas e não chama nenhuma delas pra sair.

– É verdade, Peter! - Johnny concordando com Harry. - Tem um monte de garotas a sua volta e você nem liga. Tipo a Felícia Hardy. Você não a ajuda na aula de biologia? Por que não a convida pra sair?

– Eu ajudo sim, mas só por que o Professor Connors manda. Ela é uma patricinha mimada. Pode ser a garota mais gata da sala, mas é uma gata má!

– Então...- Pensou Harry. - A Liz Allan! Aquela que eu sei que você tem uma queda.

– Ela está namorando o Flash.

– E Que tal, então, a aquela sua vizinha? - Disse Johnny.

– A Mary Jane? Somos só amigos. Ela é bonitinha, mas fala pelos cotovelos e é meio maluca.

Harry colocou o a mão no queixo

– Então...A Gwen Stacy?

O que? - Berrei. - Essa nem em um milhão de anos. Ou melhor, nem qualquer realidade paralela ou em possíveis futuros alternativos. Nunca. E nenhum momento da minha vida, eu me relacionaria amorosamente com aquela "coisa". Além do mais, ela é a garota mais feia da classe.

– E qual é problema nisso? Às vezes, garotas feias, crescem e se tornam "Super Gatas"! Devia ter visto como era a irmã do Johnny aos onze anos. E olha que gata ela virou.

Johnny se irrita.

– Será que da para você parar de falar da minha irmã?! Se não, eu juro que vou te bater!

– Tá bom! – Disse Harry para Johnny. – Mas, ainda acho que a Gwen pode crescer e ficar bonita.

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas.

– Não ligo se ela ficar bonita. Eu a odeio demais. Nunca viram o jeito que ela me trata nas aulas de ciências?

– Acho que você tem razão, Peter. – Concordou Johnny.

– Tanto faz. – Harry sendo meio indiferente. – Só acho que devia arranjar logo uma namorada.

Depois do intervalo, continuamos a aula com a educação física. E para variar era queimado. Não joguei muito, por que foi nocauteado logo nos primeiro dois minutos por uma bola do_ Flash Thompson. Só me lembro de que quando acordei, estava na enfermaria e já era hora de ir embora. Ainda bem que tinha acabado._

_Tio Ben insistiu em vir me buscar, mas eu pedi para que me buscasse no Central Park. Não sei o porquê, mas caminhar nesse lugar me acalma. Deve ser por que quando meus pais eram vivos, nós sempre andávamos por esse parque e jogávamos pedras no lago. Era tão divertido que ficávamos até mais tarde para assistir o crepúsculo (Nessa época crepúsculo era o pôr-do-sol e não uma saga de vampirinhos apaixonados)._

_Naquele dia, eu andava pelo parque relembrando desses momentos queridos. Quanto mais eu caminhava e observava o parque, mais me lembrava deles. A vida com os meus tios é muito boa e feliz, porém sentia falta dos meus pais. Sentia falto do beijo de boa noite da minha mãe, de quando meu pai me levava no cinema, de tudo. Enquanto o sol preparava para se pôr, eu caminhava na beira do lago e olhava meu próprio reflexo._

_De repente, percebi algo curioso afundando no meio do lago. Parecia uma caixa de bronze estranha. Estava longe de mais para eu alcançar, então usei um graveto comprido, com a ponta em forma de gancho para remover a tal caixa. Com muita dificuldade, eu consegui tirar a caixa feita de bronze. Parecia um pequeno baú com estranhos desenhos pintados na superfície._

_Tentei abrir, mas estava trancada. Escutei uma buzina vinda da rua e vi o carro do til Ben em frente ao parque. Corri até o carro e entrei._

_– __Oi, Campeão. – Disse tio Ben assim que entrei no carro._

_Suspirei_

_– __Oi tio Ben._

_– __Teve um dia difícil, não é_?

– Sim. – Respondi meio demorado. – O sétimo ano é pior que o sexto.

– Lembre-se de uma coisa, Peter. Mesmo quando as situações estão ruins, podem acontecer coisas fantásticas sem sequer percebemos – Filosofou meu tio.

– De onde tirou isso? De _um biscoito da sorte_?

– Não! – Respondeu - Seu pai vivia dizendo isso.

O Respondi com um sorriso meio falso. Para ser sincero, nunca acreditei nessas filosofias do meu pai e do tio Ben. Mas, por ironia do destino, ambos estavam absolutamente certos. As coisas na vidinha de Peter Parker iriam mudar.

Chegando a minha casa, fui direto para o meu quarto verificar a estranha caixa que carregava que retirei do lago. Estava trancada, mas por sorte, em sabia usar o velho truque do clips para abrir a fechadura. Esperava achar moedas de ouro ou diamantes ou até documentos secretos, mas só havia uma estranha aranha de bronze.

A primeira coisa que pensei foi qual seria o preço disso na internet. Era uma joia muito bonita. Tinha cristais nos olhos e no abdômen da aranha e tinha uns detalhes de azul e preto. Podia dar de presente para a minha tia de dia das mães ou ficar com ela de lembrança.

Ergui aranha de bronze no alto para visualiza-la melhor na luz e de repente, aranha criou, milagrosamente, vida e começou a andar pela minha mão, pelo meu braço e depois pelas costas. Eu me contorcia todo para expulsar a aranha cuja as patas me traziam fortes coceiras nas costas. Quando me dei conta ela estava na área de minha nuca. Antes de estapear meu próprio pescoço para captura-la, senti uma picada bem no centro da nuca. Quando peguei a aranha ela estava imóvel como uma joia novamente.

– Aquilo foi estranho. Será que eu imaginei a aranha andando pelo meu corpo e me picando? Isso não fazia o menor sentido. - Pensei

Quando achei que a loucura tinha acabado, comecei a ver tudo em minha volta rodando. Olhei para as minhas mãos e elas estavam verdes. Mergulhei em minha cama eu entrei em um sonho profundo. Comecei então a sonhar com aranhas e mais aranhas.

Pessoal! Vão ter que me desculpar, mas a história fica por aqui. Já chegou a hora de ir pra cama e eu estou morrendo de sono. Eu sei que é chato interromper a história na melhor parte, mas a tia May vira uma mulher-onça quando durmo tarde. Não se preocupem ai pessoal! Logo, vocês iram descobrir como me tornei o herói que sou hoje.

"Cortesia do amigão da vizinhança"

Ass: Garoto-Aranha.

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_Estou aberto para comentários, críticas e sugestões. Até o próximo capítulo!_


	2. Grandes Poderes

Grandes Poderes

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_Segundo Cap dessa fic.  
O Garoto-Aranha, diferente do original, tem uma origem diferem. Fiz isso para dar um pouco de originalidade. Espero que gostem._

Estou de volta! Agora com muito mais energia e com tempo suficiente para concluirmos segunda parte da minha origem. Agora, a chatinha vidinha de Peter Parker irá se transformar.

Depois de entrar em um sono profundo comecei a sonhar que estava em um plano estranho. Era um lugar escuro e sombrio. Havia por toda parte, teias enormes, e nelas aranhas de todos os tipos. Todas elas andavam em direção ao centro do plano. Lá, tinha uma estranha poltrona em forma de aranha e nela uma mulher muito bonita. Estava seminua, tinha cabelos negros e pele pálida. O corpo dela era muito chamativo, como aquelas moças de uma revista que meu amigo Harry havia me mostrado uma vez.

– Por favor, aproxime-se jovem de coração puro. – Disse a moça.

– Quem é você? – Perguntei à linda mulher enquanto me aproximava meio assustado.

– Eu sou Aracne. O Espirito das Aranhas. – Respondeu-me

– Tipo a da mitologia grega?

Ela deu um leve rizada. Sua voz era calma e serena

– Sim. A muitos e muitos séculos, desafiei a deusa Atena a uma competição para decidir qual de nós duas era a melhor tecelã. Os meus bordados eram lindos e encantadores, mas os de Atena eram superiores aos olhos do povo da Lídia. Eu era orgulhosa e arrogante. Não aceitava que ela era melhor do que eu, então eu surtei e morri de decepção. Mas, a deusa Atena teve piedade e transformou meu espirito em um espirito de um animal que bordaria até o infinito: O Espirito da aranha.

– E por que você está me contando isso?

– Atena, como a deusa sabedoria e da guerra, acreditava que poderia transmitir esse espirito a homens e mulheres de coração puro, para que usassem esse poder para trazer a paz e a justiça. Essas pessoas ficaram conhecidas como "Cavaleiros das Teias". Você, meu jovem de coração puro, encontrou meu espirito que agora está em você.

– Em mim? – Duvidei – Eu sou um desses cavaleiros? Mas eu sou só uma criança. Não sou forte, nem rápido e nem astuto. Por que eu?

– Não é pelo tamanho físico, mas pelo tamanho do coração. Além do mais, você terá poderes inimagináveis. Não importa se você é fraco. Você será forte e resistente. Poderá saltar enormes altitudes e poderá sentir o perigo.

– Nossa! Isso parece demais! Faz me lembrar do personagem de quadrinhos que gosto: O Homem-Aracnídeo.

Novamente, ela riu.

– E isso, é apenas o começo. Logo você irá se tornar um grande herói. Mas, apenas use seus poderes com responsabilidade. Você deve usar tal poder para ajudar as pessoas, nunca por razões egoístas.

– Entendi!

– Agora, acorde! - Depois que Aracne diz essas palavras o plano escuro começa a brilhar e eu abro os olhos e descubro que já é de manhã. Fiquei arrepiado e assustado.

– Foi tudo um sonho? – Eu me perguntei. – Acho que tenho que parar de ler Percy Jackson.

Repentinamente, Tia May abre a porta do meu quarto e se surpreende por eu já estar acordado.

– Já está acordado? – Disse ela – E um novo recorde seu. Agora, vamos! Tome seu café e depois ir para escola.

– Sim, Tia May.

Eu estava me sentindo diferente. Eu estava mais alegre e disposto. Sentia que eu era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Eu olhei ali e vi que a aranha de metal estava bem ali, jogado no chão, totalmente sem vida. Eu a peguei coloquei na mochila. Escovei os dentes e desci para tomar café. Tio Ben estava lendo seu jornal como sempre e corri então para lhe dar um caloroso abraço.

– Vai com calma, Campeão! Quase que me faz derrubar o café sem querer.

– Desculpe Tio Bem. É que hoje eu acordei animado.

– Peter Parker acordando cedo e ainda por cima animado? – Estranhou tia May. – Só pode ser um milagre!

Nós três rimos como uma família feliz. Tomei meu café e fui aguardar o ônibus na calçada da minha casa, onde a eu fui surpreendido com o retorno de uma garota ruiva.

– BOM DIA, TIGRÃO! – Disse Mary Jane, aquela minha vizinha que havia lhes falado. Tinha o estranho hábito de me chamar de "tigrão". O Porquê, eu nunca descobri.

– Oi MJ. – Respondi.

– Tia Anna disse que você ficou triste por que eu não fui com você para a escola.

– Mais ou menos. – Respondi.

– Eu acho isso tão fofo da sua parte! – Disse Mary Jane enquanto me apertava com seu abraço como se eu fosse um dos seus milhares de bichinhos de pelúcia. – Você é tal fofo que da vontade apertar com MUITA FORÇA!

– Socorro! – Pensei. – Alguém me tira de perto dessa maluca!

Por sorte, o ônibus chegou e ele me liberta de seu abraço sufocante. Nós entramos e eu cumprimentei meu amigo Harry e ficamos ali ouvindo a MJ narrando como foi "maravilhosa" a sua viajem à Califórnia. Ela não parou de falar mais. Foi da viagem até os preços de uns sapatos de uma loja que ela viu. Às vezes, MJ esquece que eu e Harry somos GAROTOS.

Olha, eu detesto ficar narrando essas partes. O começo do segundo dia foi idêntico ao primeiro. Flash Thompson me recebendo com um cuecão, Gwen Stacy se gabando ser mais inteligente que eu nas aulas. A única diferença é que Mary Jane estava comigo e Harry hoje.

– O que foi Pety? – Perguntou Mary Jane enquanto tomava meu suco. – Você está quieto.

– É a Stacy. – Responder Harry no meu lugar. – Ela fica provocando ele. Qual será o problema dela?

– É obvio! Ela gosta do Peter.

Cuspi o meu suco.

– O que?! – Berrei

– Você é muito cego. Não vê que ela te provoca só para sua atenção.

– Só está falando isso por que você é apaixonada por romances. Acha sempre que qualquer relação vai dar em casamento.

– É verdade, mas isso não destrói minha teoria.

– Não perca seu tempo MJ. – Disse Harry. – Já falei para ele que ele está cercado de garotas legais e ele não percebe.

Eu suspirei irritado.

– Por que todo mundo pensa que eu gosto da Stacy?! EU A ODEIO! Ela é asquerosa, nojenta, feia, desumana e maldosa. O que pode ter de bom nela?

– Minha tia Anna diz que todo mundo tem um lado bom. Agente só precisa conhecê-lo.

– Ah, ótimo! Sua tia aprendeu filosofar com o tio Ben.

– Você precisa aprender a ver as coisas, Peter. Ver além dos olhos. De uma chance pra ela.

– Nem pensar. Não ligo se ela gosta de mim ou não. EU A ODEIO!– Disse Mary Jane que me olhou com uma cara decepcionada e ficou milagrosamente quieta.

Depois, fui devolver a bandeja e Flash me deu uma rasteira me fazendo cair.

– Cuidado Parker Molenga.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, mas não me defendi. Como sempre.

O segundo dia, definitivamente, foi uma cópia do primeiro. Um professor ficou doente e tivemos educação física no lugar. E advinha que jogo era... Queimado! Não queria jogar de jeito nenhum. Estava sentindo fortes dores de cabeça e com uma forte tontura. Falei com o professor de educação física, mas ele achou que era só uma desculpa para não jogar.

Pois bem, o pessoal escolheu o time e mais uma vez, o meu só tinha caras nem um pouco atléticos, enquanto o outro tinha todos os fortões. A dor de cabeça só aumentava e não conseguia pensar muito bem. Era time masculino, as garotas ficaram lá na arquibancada. As garotas populares torciam pelos fortões e enquanto só a MJ torcia pra mim. Harry tinha arranjado uma falsa dispensa medica e ficou lá também torcendo (Devia ter arranjado para mim também!). Eram cinco contra cinco e reparamo-nos para jogar. Pouco antes de o Professor apitar e iniciar o jogo, Flash disse aos colegas:

– Deixem o Parker para mim. Quero manda-lo à enfermaria de novo.

Ouço o apito e num piscar os fortões arremessam um monte de bolas no meu time. Naquele momento senti um formigamento em minha cabeça e algum reflexo meu se despertou e desviei estranhamente da bola que me foi arremessada.

Eu consegui desviar, mas todos os outros do meu time foram queimados só restando eu.

– Parker? – Disse Flash surpreso. – Você desviou da minha bola?

Eu sorri. Sentia novamente aquela sensação de capacidade que tinha mais cedo.

– Deve ser sorte. Vamos lá! Queimem o nerd!

Todos os cinco lançaram suas bolas minha direção com toda força. Sentia aquele arrepio de novo na cabeça e algo muito curioso começou a acontecer. Estava tudo em câmera lenta. As bolas viam devagar em minha direção e senti aqueles super-reflexos tomando conta do meu corpo. Sentia-me como o próprio _Keanu_ _Reeves_ no filme Matrix.

Os idiotas gastaram todas as bolas que estavam do lado deles e agora tinha um monte de bolas vermelhas do meu lado. Eu, instantaneamente, fui pegando todas as bolas via e fui lançando contra eles. Algo estava diferente em mim. Meu lançamento estava perfeito, coisa que eu nunca consegui fazer. A força dos meus braços tinha aumentado. Quando a bola acertava os fortões, a força era tão potente que ela os jogava longe e caiam até chão. Foram uma, duas, três e quatro bolas até restar apenas o Flash. Pela primeira vez que eu o vi com medo. Vocês tinham que ver a cara de desesperado e confuso dele. Senti-me incrível. Não, me senti espetacular! Melhor ainda, me senti ULTIMATE! Peguei a bola e lancei bem em seu rosto e ele desmaiou.

Foi incrível o que eu havia feito. Todos os meninos do meu time se levantaram junto à plateia para me abraçar e me dar os parabéns. Foi um momento inesquecível. As pessoas ficaram gritando: "Parker arrasou!" um monte de vezes. Foi mesmo algo especial. Daí em diante, todos sabiam meu nome não me senti tão excluído. Foi mesmo fantástico

Pois bem, a educação física acabou e fui pegar uma minhas coisas e minha mochila. Na saída vi Flash e seus amigos do queimado aguardando bem na escada da entrada. Eu os ignorei, mas eles me seguiram.

– Diga Parker. – Flash me seguindo. – Como você Ficou tão bom de repente?

– Eu não faço ideia. – Disse eu um pouco apavorado.

– Ninguém fica bom de repente. Aquela bolada que você meu doeu muito.

– Olha, não da para agente deixar isso pra lá e seguir em frente, Flash?

– Eu acho que não! Ninguém humilha Flash Thompson, Parker! Muito menos você! Agora você vai pagar.

Depois disso eu comecei a correr mais o mais depressa possível. Flash e sua gangue vieram em seguida. Corri um ou dois quarteirões e eles ainda estavam atrás de mim. No meio do caminho vi um beco e resolvi entrar nele. Foi uma péssima escolha, pois o beco estava com vários sacos de lixo derramados no chão e eles poderiam me atrasar, resolvi então dar um salto, que por algum milagre foi muito, mas muito maior que pensei. Quando me dei por mim, estava no alto do prédio. Flash e seus amigos entraram no beco, mas não olharam para o alto e seguiram para dentro do beco.

– Ufa! Ainda bem que eu os despistei! – Pensei. – Sorte minha que eu subi aqui no alto. Mas espera um pouco! Como foi que eu subi aqui?

Dei-me conta que não estava segurando em nada. Minhas mãos estavam perfeitamente anexadas na parede. Olhei para uma delas e vi umas coisas estranhas crescendo nelas. Eram escópulas de aranha.

– Como isso é possível? – Pensava enquanto escalava mais e mais. – Seres humanos não podem fazer isso! É IMPOSSÍVEL!

Mas, eu continuava subindo até chegar ao topo. Então me percebi que meu sonho na noite passada não foi um sonho, então recordei:

"Você será forte e resistente. Poderá saltar enormes altitudes e poderá sentir o perigo."

– Saltar enormes distancia? – Pensei.

Então, no alto do prédio, peguei impulso e saltei. Voei uns dez metros e consegui aterrissar sem me machucar. Foi incrível, mas, acho que ainda faltava algo.

– Se eu sou um Cavaleio das teias, então será que eu consigo dispara-las?

Olhei para os meus pulsos e vi um estranho desenho branco em forma de teia. Sem opções resolvi fazer igual ao Homem-aracnídeo faz: Realizando um movimento de "y" com as mãos. Não pensei que funcionaria, mas um barulho de "Thwip" saiu de minhas mãos e saiu uma estranha meleca branca que se esticou até o outro prédio. Ela parecia firme, então me veio um pensamento suicida:

– Quero testar a firmeza dessa teia.

– Era muito alto e arriscado, mas uma forte confiança crescia em mim. Nunca fiz tamanha besteira, todavia, a ultima coisa que ouvi foi minha consciência. Saltei então uma altura enorme pendurado numa teia que nem sabia se era forte o bastante para me segurar. Admito, berrei que nem uma menina e quase borrei nas calças, porém, eu balancei-me incrivelmente e fui arremessado no ar, onde ,firmemente, aterrissei no outro prédio em segurança.

Foi inacreditável! Foi o melhor dia da minha vida. Para fechar com chave-de-ouro, fui saltando para direto para a casa. Eu estava atrasado e a tia May fica muito brava quando me atraso. Quando cheguei lá eu abri a porta e vi Tia May no telefone:

– Graças a Deus, ele chegou! – Ela desligou o telefone. – Menino, onde você estava? Seu tio está louco atrás de você.

Resolvi não contar nada sobre os poderes.

– É que eu estava fugindo de uns moleques que queriam me bater. Desculpe tia May.

Ela me abraça carinhosa.

– Ainda bem que você está seguro. Vou te comprar um celular, pois quero sempre saber onde você está, entendeu?

Entendi.

Isso mesmo. O melhor dia da minha vida! Agora eu tenho poderes incríveis, mas irei usa-los com responsabilidade. Vou fazer o que Aracne me mandou fazer: Ser um super-herói! Não percam o próximo capitulo.

Cortesia do amigo da vizinhança.

Garoto-Aranha.


	3. Grandes Responsabilidades

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_Mais um capitulo e o ultimo desse flash back. A partir do próximo, a história será mais presente._

Fui direto para meu quarto e peguei meu caderno. Com meu lápis fiz uma lista de coisas que eu poderia precisar para me tornar um herói. Chamei de "Coisas necessárias para ser um herói." E também coloquei algumas observações e explicações importantes. Logo, comecei a rascunhar:

1) Uma máscara: Por mais que a fama seja algo incrível, é necessário que eu tenha uma identidade secreta, para que eu proteja a mim mesmo e todos que eu amo de inimigos vingativos que, provavelmente, eu vou fazer.

2) Uma roupa temática: Uma roupa que me auxiliei nos movimentos. Algo que não fique caindo ou que fique desconfortável.

3) Um par de luvas adaptadas: Escalar paredes exige que eu use meus dedos. Para não deixar digitais preciso de uma luva para cobri-las, mas tem que ser de um material bem fino, para que não impeça de usar as minhas escópulas.

4) Um emblema: Um símbolo que me caracterize.

5) Cores: As mesmas do Capitão América, mas com muito mais vermelho.

Depois de fazer a lista, eu peguei uma folha sulfite e comecei a desenhar sobre a escrivaninha do meu quarto. Comecei a esboçar um monte de desenhos prováveis. Rabisquei, rabisquei e rabisquei e só saiu porcaria, mas no quinto desenho, saiu um uniforme bem legalzinho. Eu fiquei parado por um segundo admirando aquela roupa que com certeza ficaria demais. Mas, me veio um pensamento realista:

– Onde eu vou conseguir material, para fazer essas coisas? Eu nem sei costurar ainda! - Eu amacei a folha e a joguei no chão. Fiquei frustrado e me joguei em cima da minha cama com a cara no travesseiro.

Enquanto isso, um estranho brilho emergiu em minha mochila. Com muita cautela, eu a abri e descobri que o brilho era emitido por aquela mesma caixa da aranha, na qual adquiri meus poderes. Novamente eu abria a caixa e aranha de bronze, novamente, criou vida. Ela pulou inesperadamente em meu braço e se fixou em meu punho. Ela começou a brilhar intensamente em um tom dourado que me segou. Depois de alguns segundos, a aranha não era mais uma aranha e sim um relógio temático do Homem-Aracnídeo com detalhes de bronze. Era extremamente caro, mas eu sempre quis ter um.

Curioso, comecei a fuçar e quando eu apertei a um botão qualquer que começou a tecer um monte de linhas brilhantes que começaram a crescer pelo meu corpo. As linhas eram na verdade fios que foram se alto costurando e formado tecidos de diferentes tipos. Quando me dei conta surgiu um traje em meu corpo, exatamente, como havia imaginado.

– Isso é incrível! – Pensei. – Deve ter sido Aracne que me fez isso. Afinal, ela era tecelã.

Discretamente, sai pela janela do meu quarto. Para Tia May e Tio Ben, eu estava na cama já dormindo. Dei um gigantesco salto e comecei a balançar nas teias no meio do Queens

A roupa era perfeita. Eu podia ver tudo através de lentes transparentes nas máscaras; Tinha um orifício nas luvas que permitia a liberação das teias e elas eram adaptadas exatamente pra permitir minhas aderências nas paredes; Minha roupa era perfeitamente flexível e podia me movimentar no ar facilmente.

Balançar nos ares é incrível! Nunca me senti tão livre. O frio na barriga, a sensação de ficar próximo de morrer e poder ver a cidade toda do alto dos prédios. Simplesmente, fantástico!

Enquanto me maravilhava no ar, vi uma moça sendo assaltada em um beco. Era uma moça jovem e o um trio de bandidos lhe ameaçavam com uma faca. Acho que eles queriam muito mais do que o dinheiro da bolsa dela. Aterrissei em um ponto elevado da escada de emergência.

– Que feio! - Disse para os bandidos. - Não sabem respeitar uma dama?!

– Vai embora, moleque! - Disse um dos bandidos que usava uma camisa branca regata e um gorro marrom na cabeça. - Isso não é brincadeira.

– Acho que vocês não sacaram ainda. - Eu saltei e aterrissei na bem em frente a eles. - Vocês não vão assaltar essa moça!

Eles riram

– Tu acha que pode com agente, moleque?- Disse outro dos bandidos. - Você não sabe no que ta se metendo.

– Engraçado, eu ia dizer a mesma coisa! - Lancei minhas teias no rosto de um dos bandidos. Os outros dois largam a moça e tentam me atacar. Por sorte, aquele arrepio que me da na cabeça aparece e consegui me esquivar de cada um dos golpes usando a faca dos bandidos.

– Ai! Vocês não sabem que também é muito feio apontar uma faca para uma criança?

Usando uma manobra muito ágil com os pés, um chuto uma das mãos dos bandidos, fazendo uma de suas facas ser arremessada para longe. Enquanto eles ficam distraídos, eu fecho meus punhos pela primeira vez e dou dois socos consecutivos em cada um deles, os fazendo ser arremessados para longe.

O terceiro bandido, que conseguiu se livrar da teia em seu rosto, tenta dar um ataque surpresa. Mais uma vez, aquele "sensor-aranha" me avisou, então, revidei usando minhas teias e o sujeito ficou totalmente grudado na parede.

Olhei para a moça e vi que ela estava meio assustada, e ao mesmo tempo, curiosa.

– Quem é você? - Perguntou-me a jovem moça.

– Ora! Eu sou o amigo da vizinhança! Sou o fantástico Garoto-Aranha. – Disse à moça e ela sorriu para mim. Então, eu fui embora balançando nas teias.

Aquilo me de uma sensação incrível. Senti-me ótimo, como se tivesse feito à boa ação do ano, mas eu estava morrendo de sono. Já era bem tarde então voltei para casa. Entrei sutilmente pela janela do meu quarto a roupa se desfez novamente em milhares de fios que retornaram ao relógio. Pulei em cima da cama e parei um segundo para refletir:

– Legal! Eu agora sou um super-herói. Quero bater em bandidos, salvar pessoas, e tornar o mundo um lugar melhor para todos. Agora eu tenho superpoderes e eu devo usá-los para ajudar as pessoas. É como tio Ben vive dizendo: Com grandes poderes, vêm grandes responsabilidades. Esso será meu lema de agora em diante.

Depois dessa reflexão eu peguei no sono.

E foi assim que eu me tornei um super-herói. Pode não ser a melhor origem de todas, mas é foi assim que aconteceu.

Então eu já vou indo. Valeu pessoal!

Cortesia do amigo da vizinhança.

Garoto-Aranha.

Até a próxima!


	4. Maldita Stacy!

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_Mais um capitulo fresquinho pra viagem!_

O vilão de hoje é: Shocker.  
Nesse universo ele é mais ou menos como no Ultimate.

Espero que gostem.

Passou-se umas três semanas desde que comecei a lançar teias pelos pulsos e muitas coisas mudaram em minha vida, mas, ainda sim, há algumas coisas ainda não mudaram.

Estava na hora do almoço e estava sentado com meu amigo Harry conversando sobre videogames e Mary Jane aparece segurando uma página do Clarim Diário de hoje.

– Ele foi visto! – Berrava a ruiva. - Conseguiram uma foto dele!

Vários alunos começam a ficar em volta dela e de nossa mesa. Tinha alunos de todas a tribos escolares:Os Nerds, Góticos e até a galera popular veio xeretar.

– Hey! Vão com calma ai, galera! - Disse Harry para a multidão.

Mary Jane esticou o jornal em cima da mesa e mostrou para todo mundo uma noticia de hoje com uma foto muito mal tirada de mim mesmo com o traje do Aranha.

– Então, ele existe! - Exclamou Flash Thompson.

– Não só existe, como também, ele é incrível! - Respondeu Mary Jane com os olhos brilhando.

Varias outras crianças começaram a fofocar ao redor sobre o a imagem no jornal. Isso me confortou um pouco, pois, fez me sentir importante. Ainda sim, é melhor que ninguém saiba sobre meu segredo.

– Mas, de quem estão falando?! – Berrou Harry.

– Do Garoto-Aranha, o novo super-herói de Nova York. - Respondi.

MJ Suspira apaixonada.

– Ele é simplesmente o herói mais fofo desde o Capitão América!

– Esse cara é demais! Virou meu Ídolo. - Declarou Flash.

Achei engraçado o comentário do Flash, pois se trata de mim, o moleque que ele vive batendo.

– Ele capturou um monte de bandidos do dobro do tamanho dele. Eu soube que ele consegue levantar um caminhão com só um dedo. - Disse Flash maravilhado.

Enquanto todos comentavam maravilhados, uma chatinha voz, com um tom de irônico, se revela.

– Grande coisa! Ele acha que só por que tem poderes mutantes, ou sei lá de onde eles vieram, ele pode sair por ai batendo nas pessoas?- Era a chata da Gwen Stacy que sentava em uma mesa ao lado. Encarava-nos com um olhar rude. - É só mais um moleque que acha que pode fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

Maldita Stacy! Tudo que eu faço ele critica. Até mesmo quando ela nem sabe que sou eu. Assim que ouvi sua crítica, me defendi.

– O cara está tentando ajudar as pessoas. Eu diria que ele está fazendo um serviço público.

– É para isso que existe a polícia. Não precisamos de um sujeito com uma roupa ridícula que pensa que é um "Capitão América que lança teias". - Ela argumentou.

– Se a polícia é tão eficiente assim, por que esses bandidos não estavam presos? - Questionei logo em seguida ela veio pra cima de mim.

– Escuta aqui, Parker! - Apontou o dedo para minha cara. - Se você quer idolatrar esse pirralho fantasiado, por mim tudo bem, mas, nunca duvide das habilidades de um policial na minha frente! Esse cara acha que ajuda as pessoas, mas é só mais um bandido que usa máscara. Ele nunca vai ser um verdadeiro herói como o meu pai. - Ela se virou o foi embora.

– Nossa! Que bicho mordeu Stacy? - Perguntou Flash.

– Acho que ela se ofendeu com essa história. - Respondeu MJ. - O pai dela é policial. É um detetive eu acho.

Maldita Stacy! Se há algo pior do que ela ficar me criticando, é quando sua crítica me convence. Depois desse incidente eu ficava me perguntando: Eu sou só mais um bandido que usa máscara? Eu ganho habilidades incríveis, mas será que estou usando corretamente? Eu sou um herói como o Homem-Aracnídeo?

Acabou a hora do almoço e fomos à aula de história com um professor que vivo esquecendo o nome. Por mais _nerd_ que eu seja, a aula de história é saco. Tenho que ingerir muito açúcar para permanecer acordado. Às vezes, eu gosto de secretamente desenhar no meu caderno. É uma forma de descontrair que eu costumo fazer quando ninguém esta olhando. Hoje, tentava desenhar outras possibilidades de trajes para o "meu outro eu".

O sinal bateu e fui arrumar as minhas coisas no meu armário para ir embora. A Stacy tinha o armário na mesma fileira que o meu. Apesar de não gostar e de não dever, senti que devia pedir desculpas.

– Olha, Stacy, eu que pedir desculpas pela discussão do almoço. Eu não sabia que seu pai era policial.

Ela, friamente, se vira, da às costas pra mim e continua andando como se nem tivesse me ouvido.

– Qual é Stacy? - Insisti. - Eu estou tentando ser legal com você.

Fui atrás dela.

– Qual é o teu problema?! - Berrei.

Ela se vira e mostra sua cara de zangada. - O meu problema é que você é um idiota que acha que um cara com uma fantasia tosca é melhor que um policial que arrisca sua vida para proteger as pessoas e ainda faz de tudo para ser um bom pai! - Gritou quase chorando.

Depois do berro, ela sai correndo e eu, por alguma razão, fui atrás dela.

– Gwen, Espera! - Berrei enquanto ela corria.

Eu corri vários metros, mas a perdi de vista por um segundo. Porém, quando olhei para a esquina, percebi que ela estava sentada no banco de espera do ônibus sozinha e chorando. Aproximei-me bem devagar e sentei ao seu lado.

– Vai embora! - Gritou ela.

– Não sem antes me contar a razão e tudo isso.

Ela enxuga suas lagrimas com as mãos e suspira.

– Meu pai é um policial. Um detetive na verdade. Ele arrisca a própria vida todos os dias para ajudar as pessoas e tornar o mundo um lugar melhor. Ele é tudo que eu tenho desde que minha mãe morreu. Tenho muito medo de perder ele. Por isso, gosto de pensar que ele é o melhor no que faz. Que ele consegue fazer tudo. Que ele é meu herói.

Ela derrama lágrimas novamente.

– Olha, Gwen, eu sei como é. Meus pais morreram quando eu era pequeno. Meus tios são tudo o que eu tenho também. Eu peço desculpas pelo o que eu falei. Tenho certeza que seu pai é excelente detetive.

Mais uma vez, ela enxuga as lágrimas, mas faz um leve sorriso.

– Peter, por que você resolveu ser legal comigo de repente?

Fiquei quieto por um instante. Não consegui pensar direito em uma resposta, pois o meu sensor-aranha estava disparando enlouquecidamente. Logo, fiquei atento observando ao meu redor expectativa de perceber algo fora do comum. Contudo, não ocorreu nada.

Porém, veio desenfreadamente uma _van_ preta que freou rapidamente em frente ao banco de espera do ponto de ônibus. Uns três homens usando roupas de diversas cores, rapidamente, descem do veículo e agarram Gwen colocando um pano humedecido com alguma droga sedativa e a carregam para dentro do carro. Eu tentei reagir, mas um dos homens me deu um enorme empurrão e eu acabei tropeçando na calçada.

A _Van_ disparou e seguiu em frente.

– Droga! Como pude ser tão inútil? – Pensei. – Eles estavam bem na minha frente e podia ter dado uma surra, mas fui lerdo demais.

Não perdi tempo. Corri para o beco mais próximo e larguei minha mochila na parede e a colei com as minhas teias. Imediatamente, apertei o botão do canto do meu relógio e centenas de fios colorido foram liberados e magicamente se costuravam sozinhos para formar um traje vermelho e azul.

– Garoto-Aranha ao resgate! – Decolei balando em teias pelos ares. Por sorte, do alto pode localizar a mesma van dos sequestradores da Gwen. Enquanto me balançava, fiquei me perguntando a razão deles para terem sequestrado a Stacy. Imaginei várias razões, uma pior que a outra. Por mais estranho que isso possa ser, eu torcia para que nenhuma delas fosse verdade. Mesmo se tratando da minha maior rival.

Fiquei uma exaustiva meia-hora os seguindo pelo alto de maneira bem sorrateira. O carro estacionou perto de uma antiga fabrica abandonada.

Achei muito clichê isso. Parece que sempre os bandidos escolhem fabricas abandonadas para serem seus quarteis generais.

Fiquei escondido no telhando esperando o momento certo. Por uma janela, eu via e ouvia tudo que se passava por lá. Primeiro, eles colocaram a Gwen, já acordada, amarrada em uma cadeira. Ela estava com uma fita presa nos lábios. Depois, um que usava uma jaqueta amarela e óculos escuros, aproximou-se da Stacy e removeu grosseira mente a fica dos lábios.

– Ai! Isso doeu, sabia? – Reclamou a garota.

– Foi mal. – Disse num tom irônico.

O sujeito da jaqueta amarela pegou um celular e fez uma ligação.

– Sim, Chefe, nós a pegamos. – Falou pelo celular. – Vou fazer isso agora. Não se preocupe. Nós daremos um jeito no Stacy. – Ele desligou o celular.

Um dos outros dois, parecia meio bobão. Ele logo coçou a cabeça e perguntou com uma voz esquisita:

– Chefe, o que nós vamos fazer com a garota mesmo?

O cara jaqueta colocou a mão no rosto. – Você esqueceu? Essa menina é filha do detive que vem perseguindo o Rei do Crime nos últimos meses. Ela é garantia que ele vai abonar a investigação.

– Espera um pouco! - Perguntou o bandido bobão. - Quem é o "Rei do crime"?

O outro bandido ao lado do bobão se zanga. - Idiota! É sujeito que nos pagou para fazer isso, não se lembra?

– É verdade! - Acenou com a cabeça.

– Mas, como vocês são tontos. – Disse o cara da jaqueta amarela que parecia ser o líder.

Novamente, o cara pegou o celular e telefonou, mas, desta vez ligou para outra pessoa.

– Alo! É o detetive Stacy?

Ele colocou a ligação no viva-voz e colocou o celular em cima de um mesa.

– Quem fala? - Respondeu a voz de um homem no telefone.

– Aqui quem fala e o Shocker. Ainda se lembra de mim? - Respondeu o cara da jaqueta amarela.

– Um dos capangas do Rei do crime! - Respondeu a voz furiosa. - O que você quer?

– Como já deve saber. Você tem sido uma grande "pedra no sapato do Rei do crime" e ele não está nada contente com isso.

– Eu já disse a você mil vezes Shocker! Eu vou descobrir quem é o Rei do Crime nada que vocês fizerem ou disserem vai me fazer desistir.

Shocker da um sorriso sarcástico. - É mesmo? E se eu disser que tenho uma proposta que desta vez o senhor não poderá recusar.

– Do que você está falando, Shocker?

Ele aproxima o telefone Gwen. - Diz "alo" para o papai menininha.

– Pai, socorro! - Gritou Gwen

O Detetive Stacy se exaltou no telefone.

– Gwen! - Berrou - Seus malditos! Devolvam minha filha, agora!

– Fique calmo. Sua filha será devolvida se o senhor seguir nossas ordens.

Senhor Stacy suspirou ao telefone. - Tudo bem. O que vocês querem?

– Quero que me de tudo o que a polícia sabe sobre o Rei do Crime: Arquivos; Cópias dos arquivos; Nomes; Tudo e traga para o seguinte endereço que lhe enviarei em seu celular. Esteja aqui em uma hora, sozinho, senão...Bem...Eu acho que se lembra da minha ferramenta de trabalho, não? Acho que também se lembra de como ficou o ultimo cara que usei.

– Tudo Bem! - Disse assustado. - Eu levo o que quiser.

– Ótimo! E venha rápido.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Estavam chantageando o pai da Gwen. Eu tenho que salva-la e rápido.

Pela janela do telhado eu entrei e fiquei de cabeça para baixo observando os três bandidos.

– Vocês não vão se safar dessa! Me pai vai pegar todos vocês. – Ameaçou Gwen.

Shocker e os dois bandidos riem

– Seu pai não pode fazer nada para lhe salvar porque nós temos você. E mesmo se ele tentar algum ato heróico eu tenho as minhas ferramentas. - Shocker abre uma maleta preta e tira umas estranhas luvas mecânicas. - Tem uma razão para me chamarem de "Shocker" e ela está bem aqui! - Me sensor-aranha alerta e Shocker dispara pelas suas luvas algum tipo de onda poderosa que quase me acerta sem querer. Por sorte, eu me esquivei caindo no chão.

– Que isso, amigo! Quase que me acerta!

Os bandidos e Shocker se surpreendem com a minha presença.

– Um Moleque! Peguem-no, agora!

Os dois capangas vieram pra cima de mim, mas com minha agilidade, consegui esquivar. Fazendo meu movimento com as mãos, libero minhas teias e os dois ficam colados um no outro.

– Nossa! Mas que lindo casal! - Zombei. - Não se esqueçam de me mandar o convite do casamento.

Os dois ficam zangados e tentam me golpear com um taco de Baseball, mas como sempre eu me esquivei de cada golpe. Com movimento cheio de astúcia, consigo tomar o taco e o arremesso na cara do bandido mais bobão que acaba desmaiando em cima do outro colega que estava grudado. Que panacas!

– Idiotas inúteis! – Reclamou Shocker. – Não conseguem nem pegar um pirralho.

– Pega leve ai, "chocado". Acho que nem eu podia me pegar.

A Stacy me encarava com um olhar assustada e Shocker me olhava zangado.

– Quem e você? – Perguntaram simultaneamente.

– É mesmo, nem me apresentei. Eu sou o Garoto-Aranha: O amigo da vizinhança.

– Garoto-Aranha? Eu pensei que fosse só uma lenda urbana! – Questionou Shocker.

– Pode acreditar. Eu sou bem real. Agora me deixa salvar logo essa garota para que depois eu possa ir ao casamento do Pé Grande com o Nessie. – **Alerta Piada ruim!**

– Nem Pensar! Shocker nunca falha e nunca falhará! – Furiosamente aponta suas luvas para mim e dispara suas poderosas ondas de choque contra mim. Para esquivar eu dou um salto mortal para trás. Ele dá mais dois tiros e de todos eu consegui me esquivar.

– Dá para você ficar parado?! – Berrou o vilão furioso.

Incrível! – Disse Stacy surpresa.

– Isso não é nada, querida. – gabei-me. – Espera pra ver o que eu vou fazer com esse cara.

Enquanto me exibia, Shocker conseguiu me acertar com suas ondas. – Devia ficar mais quieto, inseto, e não largar a guarda! – Ele disse.

O tiro foi muito intenso. Senti como se meu corpo estivesse sendo sacudido fortemente rápido. Meu cérebro parecia um liquidificador. Logo que fui atingindo, eu desmaiei.

– Achou mesmo que poderia me deter? – Gabou-se o esquisito da jaqueta amarela foi se aproximando do meu corpo caído. - Eu sou Shocker e eu nunca falho! Eu sou o maior e o melhor mercenário da cidade. Eu sou invencível!

Enquanto ele se gabava eu, rapidamente, fiz meu movimento de teias e as lancei com tudo em cima de suas luvas mecânicas até ficarem entupidas e sobrecarregarem.

– Eu acho que você deveria ter seguido o próprio conselho não ter largado a guarda!

Por causa das teias que grudaram em suas luvas, ele não conseguia mexer os punhos e ficou come se estivesse algemado.

– Não! Eu sou Shocker. Ninguém pode me deter! – Protestou indignado.

– Ah! Não seja um mal perdedor, Chocolate.

– É Shoc...! – Lancei lhe uma teia em sua boca e outra em seu olhos.

– Fica quieto! Vê se descansa um pouco.

Stacy ficou o tempo todo sentada amarrada na cadeira. Quando me aproximei ela estranhou um pouco.

– Você esta bem? - Perguntei á garota loira enquanto a desamarrava.

– Estou sim! Muito Obrigada. Eu estava errada ao seu respeito. Você foi fantástico!

– Não foi nada. Valeu Gwen!

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e depois as franziu.

– Espera um pouco?! Como você sabe meu nome?

Engoli seco.

– Eu...

– Ah! Já sei! É você, Parker!

– Não, eu não sou. Respondi balançando os dedos.

– É claro que é você! Agora tudo faz sentido.

– Eu não conheço esse tal de "Parker"!

Ela me olhou como se já tivesse sacado tudo.

– Então me responda: Por que você tem a mesma voz e a mesma altura que ele?

– Eu não sou esse tal de "Peter Parker".

– Ah! Eu também não falei que o primeiro nome dele era "Peter"

Dei-me um tapa na testa e depois eu suspirei. Admitindo, tirei minha máscara.

– Puts! Então é você mesmo. – Reagiu Stacy.

Maldita Stacy! Ela me sacou rapidinho. Mas admito, nunca imaginei que alguém me reconheceria pela voz.

– Sou eu sim.

– Isso é demais! Como faz essas coisas?

Contei a história toda á ela.

– Muito estranha essa história. – Olhou-me com um ar de "não acredito em você". - Esse lance de "Aracne", de "aranhas de metal" e de "magica" eu não acredito muito.

– Bem... Eu também não acreditava em "caras fortões verdes" e em "caras que lançam raios por um martelo", mas...

– Bom argumento.

– Então, você vai fazer o que? Vai ir até os jornais ou até a polícia me denunciar?

– Claro que não, seu bobo!

– Ótimo! Valeu.

Ela pensou colocando a mão no queixo.

– Mas, com uma condição: Que seja meu parceiro em todas as atividades em dupla da classe até final do ano.

– Nem pensar! – Recusei-me

– Então, eu acho que o Clarim Diário vai adorar saber quem é o Garoto-Papa-Mosca do pedaço. – Ela sorri maleficamente.

Maldita Stacy! Chantageou-me legal.

– Tá bem! Eu vou ser seu parceiro.

– Ótimo! Amigos? – Ela esticou a mão.

– Amigos! – Cumprimentei a.

Um carro preto surge em frente á fabrica abandonada e um sujeito usando terno e gravada abre a porta com uma sacola cheia de pastas.

– É o meu pai. Ele deve estar muito preocupado. – Anunciou Gwen.

– Bem, eu já vou indo. Tia May deve estar que nem uma onça. – Pulei direito a mesma janela que havia usado para entrar.

– Peter! – Gritou Gwen.

– O que foi Gwen?

Ela tirou seus óculos e mostrou seus lindos olhos azuis. – Obrigada por me salvar.

– Não foi nada! Cortesia do seu amigo da vizinhança. – Saltei e votei me balançar.

Mesmo lá do alto, pude ver Gwen e seu pai se abraçando carinhosamente ao se reencontrarem. Hum... Acho que a MJ estava certa afinal. A Stacy até que é bacana. Nossa! Isso soou muito estranho: "Stacy" e "bacana" na mesma frase. Quem diria, não? Hoje foi um dia bem intenso e vou encerrar por aqui, galera. Até a próxima!

**Cortesia do Amigo da vizinhança.**

**Ass: Garoto-Aranha.**

Espera um pouco! Onde foi que deixei minha mochila?

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_Não esqueçam de comentar!_


	5. Eletrização

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_Este capitulo é um tributo ao novo filme do Cabeça de Teia.  
Também dedico este cap à Slayer._

Adivinhem o vilão de hoje?

Era uma tarde sábado e eu estava no meu quarto assistindo Ben 10 e comendo uns salgadinhos, quando Tia May bate na porta do meu quarto.

– Peter! Uma amiga sua esta aqui.

– Puts! – Disse dando uma tapa em minha própria testa. – A Stacy vinha hoje fazer o trabalho de ciências.

Depois que a "Senhorita sabe tudo" me chantageou para ser o parceiro dela em todas as atividades e trabalhos até o final do ano, minha vida complicou muito. "Peter faça isso" "Peter faça aquilo", é só o que ele vive dizendo. Aposto que ela só fez isso só para me encher mais o saco ainda. Maldita Stacy!

Enfim, coloquei minhas calças e desci as escadas.

– Você esqueceu, não foi? – Disse Stacy me cumprimentando já com uma bronca.

– Não, eu só... – Tio Ben interrompeu.

– Peter, não vai nos apresentar a sua amiga?

– É mesmo! Tia May e Tio Ben, essa é Gwen Stacy, minha colega de classe.

– É um prazer conhece-los. – Stacy levantou sua mão para cumprimenta-los.

– O Prazer é nosso. – Tia May e Tio Ben a cumprimentaram.

– Puxa vida, Ben! – Tia May cochichou no ouvido de Tio Ben. – Ela é linda.

– Sem dúvida! – Concordou Tio Ben.

Tia May fica um brilho nos olhos. – Não acredito que o nosso Peter trouxe sua primeira namorada pra nos conhecer!

– Ela não é minha namorada! – Gritei. – Ela só veio aqui fazer um trabalho de ciências, que, aliás, é melhor a gente já ir começando.

Empurrei Stacy até as escadas e a forcei a subir até meu quarto.

– Seu pai também gostava de garotas espertas! – Revelou Tio Ben alto.

– Ela não é minha namorada! – Gritei novamente e depois fechei a porta do meu quarto com força.

– Esses meus tios são umas figuras. – Disse constrangido. – Eles só falam coisas sem sentidos.

Ela riu.

– Não preocupe. – Ela observa meu quarto. – Puxa! Seu quarto é um chiqueiro, sabia? Por que não o arruma?

– De que adiantaria? Ele vai ficar bagunçado de novo.

Ela coloca a mão na testa. – Serio! Você é o super-herói mais porco que eu já vi. Devia se chamar "Porco-aranha".

Não sei o porquê, mas quando ela disse isso eu me lembrei daquela cena do filme dos Simpsons e me ficava imaginando como um porco super-herói. "Porco-aranha, porco-aranha. Pouco porco e mais aranha. Vai tecendo sua teia. Mas chouriço não faz isso... (Tá legal! Parei. Foi mal!)". Serio? Já pensou como eu seria se fosse um "Porco"? Seria hilário!

Voltando a história, eu e Gwen pegamos nossos materiais, ligamos o computador e começamos a fazer nosso trabalho de biologia sobre vermes e parasitas. O objetivo do trabalho era fazer um seminário. Enquanto Stacy colava as figuras no cartaz que iria se apresentado, eu fazia a parte escrita.

Gastamos toda a tinta da minha impressora, mas o trabalho ficou ótimo. Até que eu e a Stacy fazemos uma boa dupla quando trabalhamos juntos ao invés de implicar um com o outro.

– Bem, acho que já fizemos tudo.

– Sim. – Concordou Gwen. – Ficou maravilhoso! Que horas são?

– Deve ser umas seis ou sete horas da noite.

– Acho que meu pai vem me buscar daqui a pouco. O que agente faz, agora?

Ela me olhou como tivesse esperando algo que eu fizesse ou algo que acontecesse.

– Eu não sei. Que tal assistir TV? Eu gosto de assistir o Cartoonetwork.

– Ah, Cartoonetwork? Pode ser. – Ele fez uma cara triste e desanimada como se não fosse o que ela queria.

– Comecei a alterar os canais a procura do CN, mas por um instante passou pelo canal de noticias.

– Espera! Volta no canal de noticias! – Ordenou Gwen.

Eu então retornei ao canal de noticias e mostrava algum incidente ocorrendo nos Times Square. Havia centenas em volta de uma área quase vazia, onde apenas um estranho homem com capa azul estava. Não conseguia ver direito, mas aquele homem parecia que liberava faíscas pelas mãos.

A notícia dizia o seguinte: "Aparentemente, doze civis e quatro policias foram eletrocutados apenas por se aproximarem desse mutante misterioso que apareceu nos Times Squere. Ele parece estar perturbado e confuso." A cena mostra vários policiais feridos, inclusive o pai de Gwen.

– Meu Deus! – Gritou desesperada. – Meu pai está ferido. - Ela começa a chorar. – Eu não quero que meu pai morra!

Eu coloquei a mão sobre seu ombro.

– Não se preocupe Gwen. Eu vou ajuda-lo. Fique aqui e me de cobertura.

– Mas, o que vou dizer aos seus Tios?

– Fala que eu...Tive diarreia e que eu vou ficar no banheiro por um bom tempo.

Pressionei o botão de meu relógio e minha e milhares de fios se uniram magicamente para formar a roupa do Fantástico Garoto-Aranha. Depois eu saltei da janela do meu quarto e comecei a me balançar.

A propósito, sabem o que eu mais gosto e ser o Garoto-Aranha?

De tudo! Não tem sensação melhor do que balançar em teias lutando contra a gravidade. Mas, agora não é hora de brincadeira. Tenho que ir até a Times Square e rápido.

Depois algum tempo nos ares eu finamente cheguei a Times Square. Ela estava exatamente como no noticiário. Helicópteros de notícia apontavam grades faróis para o sujeito que usava um capuz. Aterrissei na causada da Times Square e um policial apontou uma arma para mim.

– Parado, Garoto da máscara!

– Ei, cara! Eu sou um dos mocinhos. – Expliquei-lhe.

Por sorte o pai da Gwen aparece e pede para ele abaixar a arma.

– Steve abaixa arma. – Ordenou o pai da Gwen. Ele com queimaduras leves em um dos braços e com cortes na perna. – Este garoto é um herói. Ele salvou minha filha. Ele está do nosso lado.

– Steve abaixa a arma, mas ainda me olha com cara de desconfiado.

– Detetive, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntei

– Não sabemos exatamente. Esse cara apareceu ai do nada e fez esse estrago todo. – Ele aponta para varias queimaduras no chão e um monte de carros danificados. – Ele parece ser capaz de produzir correntes elétricas. Quanto mais nervoso, mas poderoso ele fica. Estamos tentamos deixa-lo calmo, mas quanto mais no aproximamos, mais perturbado ele fica. Ele dever ser algum mutante maluco.

– Hum...- Pensei. – Olha, mutantes não são minha especialidade. Mas, eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer.

Faço uma grande manobra com um salto e aterrisso quase em frente ao cara do capuz.

– Fala ai, Faísca?! – Comprimente.

– Quem é você?! Perguntou assustado. – Fique longe de mim!

– Fique calma, cara! Eu sou o Garoto-Aranha. Sou um super-herói.

– Um super-herói? Como o Homem-Aracnídeo? – Falou o homem com uma voz estranha como se tivesse falando em frente a um ventilador. Sua pela era azul e emitia faíscas. Seu rosto era deformado e seu cabelo era levantado para cima.

– Isso mesmo. Eu vim ajudar você.

– Me ajudar? Mas eu sou um João ninguém.

– Não, cara. Você não é! Diga-me qual o seu nome.

– Max. Max Dillon.

– Escuta Max. Eu preciso que você colabore com essas pessoas. Elas querem te ajudar e ajudar todos a sua volta.

– Eu não quero ir com eles. Quero a minha mãe.

– A sua mãe? E onde ela está?

Ele ficou parado e de repente começa a respirar ofegante e acelerado.

Calma, Max! O que foi? – Perguntei a ele.

– Minha mãe está morta! – Ele respira cada vez mais ofegante e fica cada vez mais nervoso. – Ela está morta! Ela está morta. Ela está mortahhhhh! – Ele fica repetindo isso enquanto o brilho azul de sua pele fica mais intenso e chega ao ponto e explodir.

Com ajuda do meu sensor-aranha eu consegui me esquivar para trás antes de Max emitir uma poderosa explosão elétrica, liberando fatais faíscas elétricas. Uma delas ia em direção ao Detetive Stacy. Por sorte, usando minhas teias, eu consegui puxa-lo para o lado esquivando das descargas.

– Não! Aconteceu de novo. – Disse Max ficando mais calmo. Ele olha para suas mãos azuis. E começa a correr de forma desengonçada e envergonhada.

– Max, espera! – Gritei enquanto corria atrás dele.

Max corria de forma tão desengonçada que acabou tropeçando e caindo comicamente de cara no asfalto, perto de uma banca de revistas, cujos jornais estavam todos espalhados. Max se levanta e percebe que suas mãos seus pés estavam colados nos jornais. Ele tenta tira-los, mas eles acabam colando de novo por causa do processo de eletrização.

Ele tentava de tudo para remover os jornais, mas tudo que conseguia era escorregar e cair de novo no chão.

Devo admitir, aquilo foi muito engraçado. Todas as pessoas que estavam em Time Square agora estavam rindo e dando gargalhadas das trapalhadas de Max. Porém, ele não havia gostado muito disso.

Se ele tivesse sobrancelhas ele teria as franzido. Ele olhou furioso para a população e se levantou.

– Parem! Parem! Parem! – Gritou Max. – Parem de rir de mim! – Mas, elas não paravam. Ao contrario, começaram a rir mais alto.

– Galera, da um tempo ai! – Pedi gentilmente as pessoas, mas elas me ignoravam também.

Max colocou as mãos nos ouvidos e se contorceu todo. Seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e estava prestas a explodir novamente. Detetive Stacy e os outros policiais imediatamente saíram o local, já prevendo o que iria acontecer.

Max explodiu de novo emitindo descargas ainda mais perigosas. Eu, dando uma serie de mortais de costas, consegui esquivar do ataque.

Desta vez ele estava mesmo zangado. A eletricidade era expelida pelo seu corpo ferozmente. Ele vem andando em minha direção com um rosto enfurecido.

– Você não é um herói! Você é como ELES! Você só quer me humilhar. Causar-me dor e sofrimento. Mas, saiba que isso não vai acontecer de novo. Eu destruirei todos aqueles que me causaram dor! – Ele libera para cima de mim um poderoso relâmpago, mas com minha agilidade eu consigo me esquivar facilmente.

– Qual é Max? Vamos conversar!

– Não! Max Dillan era um fraco que deixava os outros lhe humilharem. Eu sou seu vingador. Eu sou ELECTRO! – Ele lança mais raios para cima de mim. Para me esquivar, eu dou um grande salto e fico num semáforo perto.

– Serio? "Electro" foi o melhor que arranjou? Eu prefiro te chamar de Faísca mesmo.

Eletro lança uma forte corrente elétrica no chão que caminha pelas fiações dos semáforos. Se eu não tivesse o abandonado, eu teria levado um choque daqueles.

Por sorte minha, Tio Ben era eletricista e vivia me dizendo: "Peter, nunca se deve combinar eletricidade e água". Nunca, pensei que isso seria útil agora. Uma aguazinha e ele perde toda a carga. Mas, aonde vou achar agua por aqui. Olho ao meu redor e vejo um hidrante. Perfeito! Agora, é só enganar o Faísca. Eu dou salto e caio em frente ao hidrante.

– Ei, Electro! – O chamei. – Você se acha "o tal" só por que joga esses "raiozinhos". Quero ver você brigar no "mano a mano"! – O provoquei.

Ele energiza seus punhos e os levanta furiosamente para me socar, mas, bem no momento em que seu punho, eu dou uma cambalhota e passo por baixo de suas pernas e ele por acidente, acaba socando o hidrante.

O hidrante quebra e a água é jogava bem na cara de Max. Ele perde totalmente a força e sua pela vira um cinzento escuro. Fraco, ele desmaia no chão.

Com o vilão derrotado, Detetive Stacy se reaproximou e me cumprimento.

– Você conseguiu Garoto-Aranha! Você o derrotou.

– Não foi nada Pai da...Quero dizer...Detetive Stacy.

– Muito obrigado mais uma vez. Você é um exemplo. Um verdadeiro Herói.

– Ora! Eu sou o amigo da vizinhança, não sou?

Lanço uma teia e volto a balançando de volta ao Queens, minha casa.

Para manter o segredo, eu entro pela janela e a Stacy me recebe com um abraço. Ela deve ter visto o noticiário.

– Você conseguiu. Você o salvou.

– Claro! Não é para isso que servem os heróis?

Ela sorriu, mas fez cara de séria.

– Quem era aquele maluco? – Perguntou a garota loira dos olhos azuis.

– Eu não sei. Ele disse que se chamava Max Dillan.

– Max Dillan? Esse nome é familiar.

Tia May então me chama. – Peter, está melhor? – Imediatamente eu desfaço o meu traje e eu Gwen descêssemos para a sala.

– Então, Peter, você está se sentindo melhor.

– Estou sim, tia, muito melhor!

– Esta vendo! É o que acontece quando se só fica comendo essas porcarias de salgadinhos. A partir de amanhã, você só vai comer vegetais!

– Ah não, Tia May, eu odeia vegetais!

– "Anão" é um homem pequeno. Você vai comer e pronto.

Às vezes, ser um herói custa. E custa caro.

Um barulho de buzina aparece em frente a nossa casa era um carro policial e nele estava o Detetive Stacy.

– Meu pai chegou – Anunciou Gwen.

Eu a acompanhei até o carro e cumprimentei seu pai.

– Você deve ser o Peter.

– Sou sim.

– É um prazer conhece-lo.

– O prazer é todo meu.

Isso era estranho. Tecnicamente eu já conhecia, mas estava o cumprimentando só agora.

Gwen se aproximou de mim e ficou tímida.

– Então, eu te vejo na segunda?

– Sim.

– Foi legal fazer o trabalho com você. Acho que formamos uma boa dupla.

– Também acho. – Concordei.

– E obrigada de novo por... " você sabe".

– Serio. Não foi nada.

Ela se aproximou de mim e encostou seus lábios doces em minha bochecha.

– Você é o meu herói! –Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. Depois ela entrou no carro e foi embora.

Essa foi minha primeira experiência com lábios femininos que não tenham sido os da Tia May. Como foi? Nojento no início, mas depois veio uma estranha sensação na área como um leve choque gostoso. Mas, o mais estranho é que foi da garota que eu mais odeio no mundo. De repente fiquei com nojo de novo. Chega de eletricidade por hoje.

Eu me virei e vi Tio Ben e Tia May observando tudo orgulhosos na entrada da casa.

– Não se preocupe, filho. No seu primeiro encontro, seu pai também só ganhou um beijo na bochecha. – Disse Tio Ben

– Tio Ben, pela milionésima vez, ELA NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA!

E esse foi mais um dia da vida estranha de Peter Parker.

Cortesia do seu amigo de sempre!

O fantástico Porco-Aranha!

"Cuidado!  
Ele é o Porco-Aranha!"

Tá bom! Parei! Agora é serio.

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_Não esqueçam de comentar.  
Aceito sugestões.  
Qual personagem você mais quer que apareça em TFSK?_


	6. Coração de Ferro

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_Vilão de hoje: Rino!_

Herói de hoje: Homem de Ferro.

Espero que gostem.

A vida em Nova York pode ser difícil. Basicamente, todos nós temos que derrubar um leão por dia para conseguir chegar a nossos trabalhos e escolas. Porém, no meu caso, tenho derrubar um rinoceronte.

– Eu sou Rino e eu vou esmagar você! – Disse um idiota de quase quatro metros de atura.

Se vocês vissem o que eu estou vendo, iriam se assustar. Esse cara parece se a junção de um ser humano com um rinoceronte. Sem falar das partes biomecânicas. Ele tem uma pele como a de um rinoceronte, mas com uma estatura de homem. Ele tem um par de mãos mecânicas e em suas costas tinha uma camada metálica. Resumindo: Ele é um Homem-Rinoceronte-Ciborgue.

Valeu destino! Você me trás esse cara mais um elefante voador e guerra pré-histórica não, né?

O pior de tudo é que hoje é minha apresentação do seminário. Se eu me atrasar, A Stacy vai me matar. Bem... se esse cara não me matar antes.

– Você não pode derrotar Rino! – Gabou-se o cérebro de perissodátilo. – Rino é maior! Rino é mais forte! Rino é...

– ...Mais burro por só saber falar na terceira pessoa! – O interrompi.

– É! Rino é mais burro por...- Ele para e percebe que foi um ofensa. – Ei! Ninguém chama o Rino de burro! Rino é um rinoceronte!

Caramba! De todos ostontos com quem lutei nessas últimas semanas, esse ai ganha de todos.

Rino curva seu corpo, de forma que seu grande chifre fique curvo para frente e começa a correr ferozmente com o intuito de me perfurar com o seu chifre. Mas, eu consegui evitar o golpe fazendo uma cambalhota sobre sua cabeça. Ele Por ser extremamente lerdo e devagar racionalmente ele continua correndo até se espatifar na parede. Foi com tanta força que sua cabeça ficou entalada.

– Você pode até ser grande, mas é muito lento. – Zombei.

Ele fazendo muito esforço consegue sair da parede.

– Rino vai te esmagar! – Gritou Rino levantando seus punhos mecânicos.

Ele tenta me socar, mas eu consigo me esquivar rápido.

– Errou!

Ele tenta novamente, mas o mesmo aconteceu.

– Errou de novo.

– Se Rino não consegue te esmagar, Rino consegue de destruir.

Algo acontece com uma de suas mãos. Ela se transforma numa metralhadora e ele começa a jogar tudo em mim.

Eu consegui esquivar dos seus tiros, mas não poderia manter esse ritmo. Quando eu pensei que não poderia ficar pior, ele transforma sua outra mão em um lança granada.

– Agora a coisas ficou séria! – Disse um pouco apavorado.

– Fim da linha, Garoto-Pulga.

No momento em que ele ia lançar suas granadas e me metralhar com o outro braço eu escutei um barulho. Parecia de um foguete. Então, alguma coisa bem pesado pousou entre mim e Rino.

– Pare, Rino! - Disse uma voz cibernética. – Não sabe que é feio ameaçar crianças?

Eu não acreditei em quem estava bem diante mim. Ele era exatamente como eu vi nos jornais: Uma estrutura mecânica vermelha com detalhes dourados. Era o **HOMEM DE FERRO**.

Homem de ferro é uma das figuras grandes de Nova York. Não se sabe muito ao seu respeito. Apenas que é um sujeito numa poderosa armadura feita pelas Indústrias Star guarda-costas pessoal de Tony voa e dispara uns raios lazers pelas mãos.

Rino encara o Homem de Ferro com raiva. - Homem de Lata não vai deter Rino. - Ele levanta seu braço arma e aponta para ele. - Rino vai destruir Homem de Lata!

– É o que veremos. - Respondeu Homem de Ferro.

Antes de Rino começar a atirar com seu braço, Homem de Ferro agarrou sua mão e apertou com tanta força que seu braço quebrou. Rino tenta socá-lo com o outro braço, mas ele novamente agarra e o quebra. O Rinoceronte ficou furioso. Mesmo sem seus braços cibernéticos, ele tentava esmagá-lo com os pés.

– Jarvis JR. - Disse Homem de Ferro para o vento. - Concentre toda a energia para o centro.

De reponde seu peito brilho tão intensamente e um lazer foi laçado em cima de Rino que foi jogado a vários metros a frente até bater num ônibus abandonado.

– Demais! - Disse ao me aproximar do Homem de Ferro. - Cara, você foi incrível!

– Muito obrigado, garoto. É bom saber que eu inspiro outros heróis.

Rino tenta se levantar e sair do ônibus.

– Caramba! -Resmungou o Homem de Ferro. - Esse cara é mesmo muito durão. Vou dar um jeito nisso

– Não é possível! - Resmungou Rino ainda meio acordado. Rino é mais forte. Rino é maior que Homem de Lata!

Ele estava muito desorientado, mas conseguiu de levantar. Ele começa então a correr meio desengonçado curvando seu chifre para frente.

– Fala serio? - Reclamou homem de ferro. - Esse cara não aprende mesmo! - Ele ergue seu braço apontando para Rino. Um estranho compartimente se abre e um míssil pequeno é disparado. O míssil podia ser pequeno, mas quando acerto Rino fez uma baita explosão. Não tão grande para destruir o quarteirão todo, mas o suficiente para derrubar Rino.

Fiquei maravilhado. Pela primeiríssima vez eu vejo um herói profissional em ação. Ele é incrível!

– Cara, você foi inacreditável! - Bajulei. - Os lazers, os mísseis, foi tudo incrível.

– Apenas fiz meu trabalho garoto. - Respondeu.

– Eu queria um autografo seu. Sou um grande fan! - Pedi meio tímido.

– Claro! Só preciso de um papel.

– Deixa comigo! - Corri até a esquema onde deixei minha mala antes da batalha com Rino e peguei meu caderno.

– Aqui está. - Entreguei-lhe o caderno e uma caneta.

– "Para o jovem super-herói do seu amigo de Ferro". - Disse enquanto escrevia em meu caderno.

– Valeu! - Agradeci.

– Não foi nada, Senhor Parker! - Disse ao me devolver o caderno.

Fiquei assustado.

– Como você descobriu minha identidade secreta?

– Estava no caderno. Tente evitar de trazer objetos pessoais em ação. Além deles serem um grande incômodo, ele expõe muito sua identidade.

– Valeu pelo conselho. Nunca tinha pensado nisso.

– Não foi nada. Você é um jovem incrível também. Seus poderes são impressionantes.

De repente me recordo que estava atrasado para o trabalho da escola.

– Puts! - Disse estapeando minha própria testa.

– O que foi? - Perguntou curioso.

– A apresentação do trabalho do Professor Connors já era. Minha parceira e eu vamos tirar zero.

Homem de fero parou e refletiu um. - Você disse Professor Connors? Meu chefe bonitão, Tony Stark, talvez consiga uma justificativa para você.

– Serio? Ele consegue? - Questionei.

– Rapaz, ele é Tony Stark! Ele consegue tudo. - Argumentou. - Vá para escola e eu vejo o que posso fazer.

Meio puxa-saco do chefe, mas ele ainda é demais!

– Valeu Homem de Ferro!

– Mias uma vez, não foi nada. - Ele esticou as mãos para baixo e ativou os propulsores e começou a decolar. - Ah, e não se preocupe com sua identidade. Não vou contar pra ninguém.

Foi a ultima coisa que ele falou antes de voar na velocidade do som.

Não fiquei parado. Peguei minhas coisas e fui balançado desesperado para a escola.

Ao me aproximar de sua entrada, desfiz meu traje mágico atrás de uma árvore e fui correndo feito Sonic The Hedgehog para a minha sala. Quando abri a porta da sala vi um monte de meninos e meninas entorno da mesa do professor. Não conseguia ver o que acontecia. Eu entrei meio de fininho e fui surpreendido por Mary Jane que me recebeu com um de seus sufocantes abraços. De repente aquela multidão de colegas veio em minha direção.

– Peter eu fiquei tão preocupada com você! – Falou enquanto me abraçava sufocadamente. – Aquele tal de Rino teria te ferido se não fosse o Homem de Ferro.

– Espera, como?

De repente todos os meus colegas começaram a me fazer perguntas quase que simultaneamente.

– Crianças, por favor, saem de cima do menino. Ele precisa respirar.

– Galera, ouçam o Profº. Connors. Ele deve estar muito estressado. – Concordou um voz desconhecida porém meio familiar.

Quando a multidão se abriu, vi uma pessoa ao lado do Porfessor Connors. Era um jovem de cabelo moreno, olhos azuis e usava umas roupas caras. Eu só o reconheci por um único detalhe: Um Reator Arc em seu peito.

Homem de Ferro cumpriu com o que ele tinha prometido. Tony Stark veio pessoalmente ao meu professor para lhe justificar meu atraso.

– É muito bom te conhecer pessoalmente garoto. – Disse Tony Stark esticando seu braço.

– Eu não consigo acreditar que estou apertando a mão de Tony Stark.

– Homem de Ferro me disse que você é um jovem muito corajoso. – Ele piscou para mim.

Será que ele sabia da minha identidade secreta. Homem de Ferro disse que não ia contar para ninguém.

– Com certeza! – Concordou Connors. – Não é todo dia que um menino de treze anos se arrisca para ajudar o Homem de ferro e o Garoto-Aranha.

– Então é isso só isso que ele sabe? Ainda bem. – Pensei aliviado.

Gwen estava ao meu lado sem sequer ter visto ela chegar. Ela estava com uma cara de curiosa. Ela sabia do meu segredo e com certeza sabia que isso não era verdade.

– Mas, Professor, e o trabalho? – Perguntei.

– Não se preocupe Peter. Vou adiar sua apresentação. Você não vai perder nota.

– Ufa! – Suspirei aliviado.

Tony riu.

– Peter, você é mesmo o jovenzinho esperto. Faz-me lembrar de mim mesmo quando criança. Eu também era um dos favoritos do Professor Connors.

– Você já estudou aqui Sr. Stark?

Ele levantou a sobrancelhas.

– Pode me chamar de Tony. Sr. Stark é meu pai. Eu ainda vou fazer dezoito anos. – Disse com um sorriso sarcástico. – E sim. Eu estudei nesta unidade quando pequena.

– É verdade. Tony era como você, Peter. Tirava boas notas sempre e se dedicava muito.

Eles dois riram juntos.

– Bons tempos, não eram? – Tony olha seu relógio. – Puxa! Agora fui eu que me atrasei. Ta na hora de voltar para minha aula. Foi muito bom te conhecer Peter. Até mais Galerinha. – Ele se despediu e foi embora.

– Até mais Tony! – Responderam simultaneamente todas as meninas da sala. E depois elas simultaneamente suspiraram apaixonadas pelo adolescente milionário.

Depois disso o sinal bateu e o intervalo começou. Foi almoçar com Harry a Mary Jane, mas a classe inteira veio a minha mesa e começou a fazer perguntas mais uma vez.

– Ai Parker, como era o tal do Rino? – Perguntou Flash.

– Era meio homem, meio rinoceronte e tinha braços mecânicos que disparavam granadas.

Por mais que aquilo tenha saído meio esquisito, a turma acreditou totalmente.

– E como era o aranha? – Perguntou Felícia Hardy, considera a garota mais bonita dda escola. Ela não falava muito comigo quando não estou a ajudando na aula do Connors.

– Ele era ágil e forte. Muito forte. Forte tipo o Hulk. – Exagerei.

– Nossa! – Disse Felícia maravilhada. –Acho que me apaixonei! – Ela suspirou.

De repente no meio daquela multidão, escutei uma voz famiiar.

– Peter. – Disse voz que vinha trás a multidão. – O professor Connors quer conversar com você.

Era a Gwen. Larguei meu almoço e mergulhei na multidão para ir até ela.

– Da licencinha, pessoal.

Com muita dificuldade em passar por aquele pessoal, eu cheguei até ela.

– O que ele quer comigo? - Perguntei.

– Ele quer que você o encontre na biblioteca agora. – Disse Gwen.

– Beleza.

Eu Gwen fomos até a biblioteca, mas não vi o Connors em lugar algum da biblioteca.

– Onde é que ele está? – Perguntei curioso.

Ela riu. – Isso foi só uma desculpa. Eu só queria te tirar de lá.

Eu sorri.

– Garota esperta! – Elogiei-a

– Claro que eu sou! – Se gabou. – Eu fiz isso por que precisava falar com você.

– Serio? Sobre o que?

Nós nos sentamos em uma das mesas da biblioteca.

– Primeiramente eu queria lhe entregar isso. – Ele estica e me entrega uma papel com algo escrito nele.

– Um autógrafo do Stark! – Gritei baixo. - Como você conseguiu?

– Ele deu para todo mundo na sala. Como você estava "ocupado" eu guardei um para você.

– Valeu Gwen! – agradeci. – Você é dez!

Por um segundo achei que o Autógrafo do Stark era igual ao do Homem de Ferro, mas era só impressão minha.

Ela sorriu, mas depois fez uma cara meio triste.

– Agora eu preciso falar com você algo muito importante, Peter.

– O que é? – Perguntei curioso.

– Você se lembra do cara que você lutou sábado passado?

Acenei com a cabeça.

– Ele desapareceu.

– O que? – Confuso.

– Meu pai chegou a prendê-lo, mas no caminho até a prisão ele sumiu sem deixar rastros.

– Como isso é possível? – Ainda confuso.

– Eu não sei, mas isso não é o mais inacreditável. Você disse que ele se chamava Max Dillon?

– Isso mesmo. – Confirmei.

– Bem... Eu pesquisei sobre ele. Sabia que já havia visto ele em algum lugar. – Ela coloca sobre a mesa um velho anuário escolar de 1991, depois ela abra na página e mostra um garoto triste segurando um troféu de ciências. – Esse é Max Dillon. O único com esse nome na cidade inteira. Ganhou olimpíada de ciências do fundamental em 1991 com doze anos.

Além de o Electro ser azul e ter o rosto meio deformado, o já era adulto, então não vi muitas semelhanças a não ser a cor do cabelo.

– Acha que o Electro é esse garoto?

– Bem eu não sei no acreditar. Ultimamente coisas bem impossíveis têm ocorrido, mas não é possível que seja ele.

– Por que você acha isso? – Perguntei meio assustado

– Por que Max Dillan morreu a mais de vinte anos em um acidente em uma usina elétrica.

Aquilo me deixou perplexo. Se esse menino morreu a mais de vinte anos, quem era o cara com quem lutei?

Continua...

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_Comentem_


	7. Choques do Passado

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_Desculpe a demora. Essa semana começou minhas provas e vocês sabem como é né? Bem estou com mais um capitulo dessa fic que esta cada com visualizações e isso está me cativando a maravilhosa primeira sensação de como é ter uma fic recomendada. Agradeço a Slayer por isso._

Hoje temos introdução de importantes personagens.

Sally Johnson que foi baseada na personagem de mesmo nome da serie Spider-Man: The New Animated Series de 2003.

Temos a introdução de Eddie Brock no universo Marvel Young.

e o spider-kid terá ajuda de uma incrível equipe.  
dica: IV  
No final vcs iram entender.

"Se Max Dillon morreu a mais de vinte anos, quem é o cara com quem lutei?"

Essa é a pergunta que fiquei me fazendo nos últimos dois dias. Como seria possível alguém que morreu voltar à vida? Bom, eu sou a prova viva que lances sobrenaturais existem, mas estamos falando de alguém que ressuscitou. Se ele tipo, voltou à vida, como será que fez? Usou magia? Voodoo? As esferas do dragão? Como?

Bem...Se eu não sei muito do Electro, mas da para descobrir mais sobre Max Dillon, afinal, ele estudava aqui na pequena Midtown. Por sorte, Gwen havia descoberto alguém que conhecia ele na infância. Era a nossa professora Inglês Sally Johnson. Ela era igual à garotinha que vimos no anuário de fotos da escola de 1992 que estudou na mesma classe que Max Dillon.

Era uma das ultimas aulas, Profª Sally estava no ensinando sobre Shakespeare. Eu, pessoalmente, adoro a aula dela. Ela é muito divertida e alegre e bonita também. Muitos garotos como meu amigo Harry ficam nas primeiras carteiras só pra ficar "olhando". Já eu prefiro ficar com meu romance platônico com Liz Allan. Eu tento sempre sentar atrás dela para ficar olhando seu cabelo moreno lindo e perfumado. Ela era uma líder de torcida e era uma das mais bonitas, mas ao contrário das outras não era "mimada" e "arrogante". Ao contrário, ela era muito doce, meiga, humilde e gentil. Nunca vou entender como ela ficou com Flash. Acho que os opostos se atraem mesmo.

Pois bem, o sinal bateu e intervalo começou. Eu e Gwen fomos até a mesa da professora.

– Professora. – Chamou Gwen. – Gostaríamos de fazer uma pergunta. Uma pergunta meio que pessoal.

– Claro! – Disse a jovem Professora. – Perguntem o que quiser.

– Você conheceu um tal de Max Dillon? - Perguntei.

Imediatamente ela desmancha o sorriso e suspira triste.

– Ele foi meu primeiro namorado. Ele havia morrido num acidente há muitos anos.

– Nós gostaríamos que a senhora contasse mais a respeito. Se não for muito incômodo.

– Não, claro que não. Eu vou contar a vocês tudo. – Disse a professora refazendo o sorriso. – Nós éramos dois estudantes talentosos. Max adorava ciências e eu adorava literatura. No inicio vivíamos implicando um com o outro, mas logo viramos grandes amigos. Você, Peter, me lembra muito ele. Um garoto tímido com uma vida social difícil, mas sempre com sorriso no rosto. – Sorri considerando o elogio. – Conforme o tempo passou e começamos a crescer. Ficamos muito próximos um do outro e nos tornamos mais que amigos um dia. Max era um sonhador. Vivia dizendo que iria inventar formas alternativas de energia que iram criar um mundo mai sustentável. Mas às vezes ele era um pouco agressivo e dizia que iria demolir essa escola por causa do Bullying que ele sofria diariamente. Tinha uns garotos um pouco mais velhos que também gostavam de mim. Eles viviam implicando com ele: O trancavam nos armários, jogavam ele nos vasos sanitários,e outros coisas ridículas e humilhantes. Um dia, esses garotos estavam perseguindo ele pelas ruas e Max resolveu se esconder em uma usina elétrica. Eu tentei impedir os garotos de baterem nele, mas cheguei tarde. Quando eu entrei testemunhei um horrível acidente. Um dos geradores sobrecarregou e Max foi eletrocutado até a morte. Foi horrível. – Professora Sally derrama uma lagrima. Deve ter sido muito traumático. – Quem mais sofreu foi à mãe de Max que morrei de depressão meses depois da morte do filho.

– Desculpa Professora. – Pediu Gwen. –Nós não queríamos...

– Não se preocupe Gwen – Disse a interrompendo. – Eu superei isso a muitos. Mas a lembranças ainda são fortes.

Nós três sorrimos e fomos aproveitar o nosso intervalo.

Eu Gwen pegamos nosso almoço nojento e sentamos juntos numa mesma mesa para falar sobre o assunto.

– Você esta bem, Peter? – Perguntou Gwen.

– Estou sim. É que eu meio que me identifiquei um pouco com o Max. Ele era como eu e agora virou um psicopata.

– Você nem sabe se esse tal de Electro é mesmo Max Dillon.

– Bem...- refleti. - Foi ele que me disse. E Max Dillon morreu com uma descarga elétrica, não foi?

– Ta bom, mas eletricidade não transforma ninguém em uma aberração. – Argumentou.

Nós dois estávamos muitos curiosos com esse mistério. Enquanto conversávamos um desconhecido se aproximou de nossa mesa.

– Oi senhorita Stacy – Disse um rapaz bem tímido e retraído com uma voz muito baixa.

– Oi Eddie! – Disse Gwen olhando alegremente para o menino.

O Rapaz era mais alto que eu. Tinha um cabelo loiro que ia até os ombros e cobria seus olhos. Usava uma camisa preta dos Ramones e usava um jeans velho cheio de rasgos. Tinha um visual de roqueiro que até que era bacana.

– Eu gostaria de saber se você poderia me dar outra aula, por que não intendo direito essa matéria e eu já tentei ler o livro umas quinhentas vezes e não intendi nada. – Disse Eddie.

– Claro! – Afirmou Gwen. – Marcamos pra esse sábado, o que acha?

– Certo! – Disse o rapaz meio sem jeito. – Esse sábado é bacana. –Ele saiu sorrindo.

– Quem era esse? -Perguntei à Gwen.

– Esse é Eddie Brock. Eu estou ajudando ele em ciências. Ele sofre de dislexia e reprovou uma serie. Ele meio tímido e não fala muito.

– Ele reprovou? Isso explica por ele ser mais velho.

– Eu sei que posso ajudá-lo. Eu acredito nele.

Por alguma razão nós dois sorrimos um para o outro. Trocamos estranhos olhares. Foi muito estranho e nós dois tentamos desviar o olhar.

– Eu acho que vou sentar lá com o Harry. – Disse sem graça.

– Eu...Eu...Vou falar com Professor Connors.

Pegamos nossas bandejas e fomos para cantos diferentes. No meio do caminho Senti meu sensor-aranha vibrar fortemente. Eu olho para cantos diferentes e nada acontece.

– Estranho, normalmente meu sensor-aranha não falha assim – Pensei.

Eu estava enganado. Ouve-se um forte barulho vindo dos portões da escola. Era como se tivessem sido arrebentados. Novamente, meu sensor-aranha vibrou e algo estranho aconteceu com as luzes da escola. Uma a uma foram se explodindo até que chegou ao refeitório onde enormes faíscas se formavam no ar. Elas começaram a se juntar e a formar um corpo humanóide. Parecia coisa de cinema.

– Eu sou ELECTRO! – Berrou o ser de eletricidade azul nu que se materializou bem no refeitório. Corri assim como todos os outros. Alguns corriam mais que os outros como Johnny Storm. Mas que covarde, né? Fui até o armário do zelador que ficava no meio do corredor e entrei nele. Assim que entrei ativei o relógio e a roupa se costurou magicamente e em alguns segundos o Fantástico Garoto-Aranha está pronto pra briga.

Electro estava destruindo todo com suas faíscas.

– Eu passei minha vida inteiro comendo essa comida maldita. Agora chegou a hora finalmente eu impor a minha opinião. Antes eu era fraco, mas agora eu sou UM DEUS! – Lanço uma gelatina na cara dele.

– Que tal provar essa gelatina? – Gozei. – Um Deus? Deus não anda pelado na frente de crianças. – Ele se vira de corpo inteiro para mim e me encara zangado. – Santa descarga! O que ouve com o passarinho? Ele fugiu?

– Hilário como sempre Cabeça de teia. – Disse o peladão azul. – Eu evoluí muito desde nossa última luta. Aprendi alguns truques e aprendi a controlar esse poder que me foi dado. Agora, Posso realizar minha vingança que venho a tanto tempo desejando.

Recordo-me do que a Professora Sally havia falado há poucos minutos.

– Você quer destruir a escola inteira?

– Sim e também todos que aqui estudaram ou estudam também iram pagar.

– Mas, essas pessoas não têm nada haver com o que aconteceu com você! – Argumentei. – Elas são inocentes.

– Ninguém é inocente! – Gritou o faísca. – Elas só não tiveram a chance de me humilhar. – Ele lança um poderoso raio, mas dou uma cambalhota para trás e esquivo do ataque.

Olho para ao meu redor e vejo uma lata de refrigerante. Com uma teia eu o arremesso bem na cara do peladão.

– Relaxa um pouco ai, cara. Experimenta um refri.

Ele fica freneticamente zangado e começa e vem pra cima de mim. Percebo que é hora de fugir. Balançando por dentro da escola vou fugindo e me esquivando de seus raios. Porém, quando passamos pelos corredores ele para um segundo de me perseguir e olha furioso para os armários.

– Eram nesses malditos armários que eles me trancavam!

Inúmeras faíscas saiam se seu corpo e começavam a criar um campo magnético que começou a levitar os armários escolares. Eram uns vinte armários em pleno ar e voam papeis, livros e cadernos em todas as direções. Fazendo um movimento com as mãos ele aponta os armários pra minha direção e os lança com toda a força. Desvio de um, desvio de outro, mas vários me acertam pelas costas e me lançam em direção ao pátio da escola. Cai feio no chão.

Aquele golpe foi forte e fico todo quebrado no chão não conseguindo me mover direito.

– Agora chegou sei fim aracnídeo. – Disse Electro se aproximando levitando um monte de armários. Ele usa seus poderes para agrupá-los e assumir a forma de um cubo feito de armários para me esmagar. – Você será o primeiro que eu vou destruir. Depois eu vou destruir todos os estudantes e depois a cidade inteira. Todos iram pagar pelo que fizeram a Max Dillon!

Ele se prepara para me esmagar. Meu corpo está dolorido não conseguia me mexer. Consigo vagamente mover pescoço e olhar as outras crianças assistindo escondidas a luta. Nunca pensei que ia morrer assim. Não consegui ser um herói. Adeus Tio Ben e Tia May. Adeus Harry, Mary Jane e Gwen meus grandes amigos. Adeus.

Não, hoje não! Onde eu estou com a cabeça? Eu já derrotei esse peladão metido a Super-Choque uma vez. Posso derrotar de novo!

Ele liberta os armários de seu poder eletromagnético deixando eles sobre o domínio da gravidade, mas por um grande reflexo instantâneo eu consegui me esquivar rolando pelo chão. Eu tento me levantar, mas estava muito desorientado e tonto sem falar que minhas pernas doíam pra caramba.

– É assim que você vai lutar? – Disse Electro zombando da minha condição. – Você é persistente, mas em algum momento você estará fraco demais para lutar e a sua hora vai chegar.

De repente escuto um grito de uma voz grossa. – Pode até ser, o faísca mas agora **TA NA HORA DO PAL! **– Uma medonha figura alaranjada golpeia Electro em pleno ar e ele é arremessado contra a parede.

Olho para a cima e vejo uma medonha nave que parecia coisa de da serie Star Trek. Ela aterrissa no pátio da escola e saem três jovens muito estranhos. O primeiro usava cores azuis e brancas em uniforme que parecia um traje de astronauta. O cabelo dele tinha luzes brancas e usava uns óculos que parecia de mergulho. Ao lado dele estava uma garota com uma máscara e roupa azul com detalhes rosa e um garoto da minha altura que literalmente estava em chamas. A criatura que havia atacado Electro se reúne a eles.

– Belo golpe, Pesadão. – Disse o garoto em chamas.

– Foi mesmo não foi. – Disso o monstro alaranjado feito de pura pedra que usava apenas uma calça azul e preta.

Notei que em todos eles tinham um desenho do número quatro em algarismo romano em alguma parte do corpo

– Quem são vocês? – Perguntei.

O garoto da roupa azul e branca que deveria ser o líder se aproximou. – Não há o que temer Garoto-Aranha. Nós somos seus amigos. **SOMOS O QUARTETO FANTÁSTICO!**

Continua...


End file.
